


friday

by diahna



Series: A simple life [3]
Category: Beast (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 21:28:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3396995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diahna/pseuds/diahna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Este capítulo es el comienzo de "A simple life", la historia de Dongwoon y Kikwang ♡</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Friday

**Author's Note:**

> Este capítulo es el comienzo de "A simple life", la historia de Dongwoon y Kikwang ♡

 

Eran las siete de la tarde de un viernes y él estaba en la biblioteca de la facultad contando los minutos que quedaban para salir de ahí. Llevaba más de una hora escuchando a su nuevo ligue parlotear de lo injustos que habían sido con él en las audiciones para uno de los nuevos musicales de la temporada.

 

Apoyó su cabeza en su mano mientras se recostaba sobre la mesa y le contemplaba. Debía admitir que era guapo, aunque no tanto como el anterior, y su altura era perfecta, no tenía que agacharse para besarse como ocurría con alguno de los otros, pero estaba claro que le faltaba algo.

 

\- Rompamos – Dijo mientras se incorporaba y recogía la americana y la mochila.

 

Como era de esperar y antes de poder rodear la mesa ya le tenía pegado a su cuello. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. Esa manera de suplicarle era demasiado sensual. Qué demonios, una buena despedida no le haría daño, y además les dejaría a los dos con un buen sabor de boca. Si es que era todo un caballero.

 

Acabado el trabajo, y viendo la hora que era, decidió que lo mejor sería ir directo a la residencia, darse una ducha rápida, comprar algo sencillo en el 24h y pasar una noche tranquila en buena compañía. Y tenía el candidato perfecto.

 

Serían cerca de las diez cuando llegó al bloque de apartamentos. No había llamado, como tantas otras veces, pero tampoco lo consideró necesario. Apretó el timbre y esperó. Viendo que no pasaba nada volvió a llamar.

 

\- ¡ _Hyung_! – Gritó mientras golpeaba la puerta con el puño repetidas veces.

 

Al poco escuchó pasos que se acercaban. Silencio. Un cerrojo descorriéndose.

 

\- _Hyung_ , vam... – No pudo terminar la frase. La puerta se abrió pero su _hyung_ no estaba ahí.

 

Era bajito y parecía que su espalda era el doble de ancha que el resto de su cuerpo. Su cabeza era pequeña y sus ojos estaban escondidos detrás de unas horribles gafas de pasta. Iba descalzo. Y prácticamente desnudo...

 

Retrocedió, miro el número de la puerta. Después de tantos años no podía haberse equivocado de piso. 0407. No, era el apartamento correcto. Parpadeó. Sabía que los gustos de su _hyung_ eran especiales pero nunca pensó que pudieran serlo tanto.

 

\- Tú no eres mi _hyung_.

 

Y sin esperar respuesta le apartó bruscamente y entró. No paró hasta llegar al salón. Todo estaba a oscuras y en completo silencio. Se dio la vuelta al notar que la luz se encendía.

 

Mientras miraba al extraño desconocido, al que parecía haber despertado, observó que bajo esas gafas había unos ojos hinchados y rojos. Notó una punzada en el pecho.

 

\- Pe.. perdona... No... No era mi intención hacerte daño – ¿Estaba tartamudeando?

 

\- Lee Kikwang – Dijo el ahora ya no desconocido alargando su mano mientras una pequeña sonrisa asomaba en su cara y sus mejillas se sonrosaban. Otra punzada en el pecho.

 

\- Woon, Dong, Son... Son Dongwoon – Estaba nervioso. Muy nervioso. ¿Por qué?

 

Se estrecharon la mano. Su piel era suave pero estaba fría. De nuevo se fijó en sus pies descalzos y en su torso desnudo. Se ruborizó y se apartó señalando la habitación. Kikwang pareció entenderle y desapareció tras la puerta del dormitorio. Minutos después apareció con unas zapatillas y ¿un gorro? Este chico debía de ser realmente tonto. Pero estaba increíblemente adorable y sexy con esos pantalones de Bugs Bunny.

 

\- He roto con mi novio hace unas horas y Doojoon me dijo que podía pasar la noche aquí – Soltó de golpe mientras miraba al suelo y movía tímidamente el pie derecho.

 

\- Oh... – Fue todo lo que pudo decir.

 

No sabía cuánto tiempo había estado observándole. En algún punto de su ensimismamiento dejó de mirar el suelo y levantó la cabeza, la había ladeado ligeramente y había sonreído ocultando esos ojos llorosos. Fue en ese momento cuando supo que ese Lee Kikwang iba a ser una fuente de problemas.

 


	2. Saturday

 

Sábado, ya era sábado. No entendía como había podido estar con ese saco de músculos más de dos horas sin abrir apenas la boca, y sin poder apartar sus ojos de él. Algo no iba bien, nada bien. Y el culpable era él, Lee Kikwang, al que su novio acababa de dejar y _su_ _hyung_ le había dejado su casa.

 

\- Eres confortable -Decía acomodando su cabeza en mi pecho.

\- Perdona... ¿Qué has dicho? -¿Acaba de decir que soy confortable? ¿¡Confortable!?

\- Mi ex era todo huesos. Era incómodo. Jiji -Sus ojos se cerraron y esa magnífica sonrisa apareció de nuevo. Volví a perderme en ella...

 

No sólo me había dejado sin palabras, también había invadido mi espacio personal, me había llamado gordo, de una manera muy delicada eso sí, pero gordo al fin y al cabo. ¡Y yo le estaba dejando dormir en mis brazos! _Frustración_.

 

\- Soy actor -Dijo con una voz suave mientras movía sus dedos por el dibujo de mi camiseta. _Escalofríos_.

\- Ah... -De pronto encontré en el techo un motivo muy interesante.

\- Mis fans me llaman _babokwang_ , jeje -Su mano se quedó quieta en mi pecho y noté como levantaba la cabeza para mirarme.

\- Razón no les falta -Dije poniéndome tenso.

\- ¿Eh? -Se separó y se quedó mirándome con cara de haberse perdido algo. _Help..._

\- Nada, em... curioso mote. Muy... ¿C _ute_? -Le miré a los ojos. Los cerró y se convirtieron en medias lunas. _Mal... Muy mal_.

\- Ellas lo son más. Esto me lo han regalado ellas -Dijo señalando sus pantalones. Su... _Oh Dios mío_...

\- ¡Creo que será mejor que me vaya! -Me puse en pié de un salto. Le tiré al suelo.

\- ¡Ay! -Se frotaba sus partes traseras gimoteando mientras me miraba frunciendo sus labios -¡Podías tener más cuidado! -Se levantó enfadado y se acercó peligrosamente a mí.

 

El tiempo pareció detenerse. Estaba de pié frente a mí. Su cabeza levantada en modo desafiante. Sus ojos almendrados tras esas feas gafas de pasta. Sus brazos en jarras a ambos lados de su cintura desnuda. Sus pantalones de Bugs Bunny algo caídos dejando ver parte de la banda de su ropa interior. Calvin Klein. Y sus labios... Sus labios apretados, el inferior parcialmente hacia afuera. Respiraba con fuerza. Y yo me quería morir...

 

\- Pe... per.dona... -Di un paso atrás. Él un paso al frente.

\- ¿Y bien? -Me golpeó el pecho con su dedo indice sin apartar su mirada.

\- … -Tragué saliva y reculé. ¿Pero qué estaba haciendo? -¿Y bien? -Dije sacando pecho acercándome a él.

\- ¡Quiero una disculpa! -Él hizo lo mismo. Su pecho tocaba el mío y su cara estaba a escasos centímetros de la mía.

 

Le besé. Se apartó y sus ojos se hicieron más grandes. Abrió la boca y se pasó los dedos por los labios. Yo no podía dejar de mirarlos. Él pareció darse cuenta. Se tapó la boca con ambas manos. _Adorable_. Se las aparté y le volví a besar. Suave y brevemente.

 

\- Lo siento... pero no lo siento -Le guiñé un ojo.

 

Y mientras ese... ese ser que había puesto mi mundo patas arriba parecía procesar lo que había pasado hacía sólo unos segundo yo cogí mi americana, que había dejado sobre una de las sillas antes de que se pusiera a dormir sobre mí, y me dirigí a la puerta. La abrí.

 

\- Buenas noches, Lee Kikwang... -Cerré la puerta tras de mí y comencé mi sábado con una sonrisa.

 


End file.
